


How Serkan Got His Groove Back

by nayika



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayika/pseuds/nayika
Summary: Eda is jealous of Serkan and a client. Serkan uses this to his advantage to get something he wants.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	How Serkan Got His Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of episode 20.

Eda took a bite of her biscuit, her face scrunched up into a scowl as she watched Serkan escort his latest client out of the office to the main door. He’d held his meeting with the doors open and she’d had to watch for an hour as that woman took every opportunity to touch Serkan’s arm or drape herself over his shoulder on the pretence of looking at his laptop. 

She was waiting in Serkan’s office when he returned. ‘You were encouraging her.’

‘Excuse me?’ Serkan pressed the button to close all the doors not surprised at all to see Eda in the room.

‘Ilayda. Your client. She was flirting with you and you were encouraging her!’

‘Flirting? Encouraging?’ Serkan walked towards her slowly, a smile spreading on his face, ‘are you… maybe jealous?’

Eda scoffed, ‘jealous? Why would I be jealous? What? Of you? Of course not.’ She tried to look as casual as possible although she knew that’s exactly what it was. The jealousy had been slowly gnawing away at her inside since she’d first seen Ilayda lay her eyes on Serkan. The woman’s eyes had lit up like a hungry tiger spotting prey after weeks of hunger.

‘Then why does it bother you?’ He leaned against the table and folded his arms.

He looked hot which only served to increase Eda’s annoyance at him. ‘I just don’t understand you Serkan. ‘Weren’t you the one who said you’ll always love me, you’re not going to give up and now you’re…’

‘Now I’m what?’

‘Flirting with other women!’

Serkan laughed, he couldn’t help himself. He knew Eda loved him, but she showed it so rarely he was going to make the most of this. It was good for his health. ‘I wasn't flirting with her Eda, she was flirting with me.’

‘So, you admit she was flirting with you?’ Eda felt the conversation slipping away from her, Serkan smiling wasn’t a good sign for her.

He shrugged, his perma-grin still on his too handsome face.

‘Fine, do what you want,’ she turned on her heel to leave but Serkan grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her back. Her hands came up and cushioned her fall against his chest

Slowly he moved a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear, his breath brushed her cheek, his aftershave surrounded her. How could she be expected to continue to breathe like this? He had to be able to hear her heartbeat, everyone in the office probably could.

Eda held her breath and Serkan whispered into her ear. ‘You know, there’s a very simple solution to this Eda.’

She couldn’t tell if she was imagining it or if his lips were actually brushing against her cheek.

Serkan pulled on Eda’s elbows drawing her body closer to his, it was killing him to have her this close and not be able to kiss her. ‘A very simple way to keep Ilayda, or any other women, flirting with me.’

Eda pushed herself away from Serkan partly to stop herself leaning into him and partly in frustration. She hated giving in to Serkan. It was usually the other way round. ‘Tamam! Fine, do it.’

Serkan grinned at Eda’s back as she left. She was so cute, especially when she was jealous. He pulled out his wallet, took out his ring and placed it back onto his ring finger. Perfect.

  



End file.
